Evan Marx
Evan Riley Marx 'is a character on Glee: The Next Generation . Evan starts off a major antagonist within New Directions, however, by "My Boyfriend's Back... Maybe?," this has changed and he considers them friends. He is shown to be friends with Lucas Aguirre the entire time, throughout both his antagonist and protagonist phases. Evan is bisexual, out to his friends. In season two, the fifth episode, "Popular", he finally came out to his parents, with help of his friend, Jaxon Pierce. Kurt's Boy 86 refers to Evan as "one of my favorite characters. He's such a great character to write for." Kurt's Boy 86 has also described Evan as Glee: The Next Generation's version of Puck. Evan currently dated Breezy Hollister and India Wilson, and then he had a crush on Jaxon Pierce, and now he is currently dating Lucas Aguirre. Evan Marx was created by Trae209, who also does the microphone covers for Glee: The Next Generation. Personality Evan is a sensitive and kindhearted person at times, but he's completely crazy at times. This indicates he most likely has bi-polar disorder, but it's yet to been diagnosed or addressed. He's very intelligent and honest, sometime saying what he feels without thinking about how people might take it. He loves to sing, dance, and act. He is also very defensive, jumping on the offense when he feels insulted or threatened. His quick temper is his biggest obstacle. He is also has a big weakness is the fact he wears his heart on his sleeve and he falls too quickly and deeply. Evan is normally, a nice, sweet, caring, intelligent guy who just so happens to be a hopeless romantic. However, when India Wilson decides to use him for his popularity (Evan is one of the most popular guys in school along with Jaxon and John), her attitude, actions, and demeanor changes him. Evan is a crowd follower and a people pleaser. He lets himself turn into the type of person India wants to be with (a trouble starter) to make her happy because he's so desperate to be loved and fit in. However, when faced with the reprecussions of his behavior, Evan sees the type of person she has become and is disgusted, breaking down and crying. Evan makes a change for the better and becomes a friend to the other members of New Directions. Relationships India Wilson India began a quest to become the queen bee at McKinley, setting her eyes on using Miles Larson for his popularity. However, when Miles didn't return her interest, she set her eyes on Evan who was more popular and better looking. Evan and India immediately began a relationship. Evan perhaps a little to eager due to his desperation to find love. India manipulated Evan, turning him into a male version of her. Their bullying of Jaxon, James Holland, Miles, Bella James, and Hallie Grace got out of hand at McKinley's Halloween carnival resulting in a fight that started with Evan punching Jaxon. Evan was suspended as a result. During this week suspension, he realized what he had become, and not happy with himself, he decided to change for the better, dumping India due to her bad influence on him. Jaxon Pierce Evan has had a crush on Jaxon since "Proud." Even though, Jaxon at first refuses him due to the stalkerish nature, Jaxon admits that had Evan approached it differently, he might have gave him a chance. Jaxon even admits he finds Evan attractive. Evan proves in "My Boyfriend's Back... Maybe?" that he still is crushing hard on Jaxon, but he doesn't wanna show it due to Jaxon's feelings for James. In "The Power of Love," Jaxon and Evan attend a New Year's Eve party thrown by Brittany and Santana. Evan makes a move on Jaxon and the two have sex, nearly ending Jaxon's relationship with James permanently. After the incident, Evan's attraction to Jaxon has seemed to cool somwhat and they manage to remain friends. Breezy Hollister Breezy first reveals that she has a crush on Evan in "This Is Halloween," singing "Monster" by Lady Gaga. She sings this because she likes him, but he has been acting like a monster. Evan changes however, and Breezy starts to allow herself to get closer to him. In "Don't Turn Around," Evan goes to Breezy's house and after they practice a duet, they kiss. Evan is open to his feelings toward Breezy, but Breezy is reluctant because she doesn't wanna be hurt. In the next episode "The Most Magical Music On Earth," he sings "I See the Light" for her. Meanwhile, Breezy refuses to admit that she's in love with him, despite the other Glee girls insisting she is. In the very next episode, "Battle For Sectionals," Evan makes one last attempt to get Breezy to go out with him by singing "We All Want Love" by Rihanna. Breezy agrees to go out with him and they begin to date. Lucas Aguirre In "Pretty In Pink", at prom, Evan performs a song, showing that Evan has eyes for Lucas. However, Breezy, his girlfriend, gets suspicious about it. Later on, Evan realizes he's attracted to Lucas, while Lucas also has eyes for him. Breezy still gets suspicious about it, and later on assumes that Evan sung the song for Jaxon, after one night Jaxon and Evan had at a party, but then Evan tells Breezy that she's been acting much like a diva lately and told her that he has a crush on Lucas. They then break up and remain as friends. In "LDN", the glee club heads to London with India's relatives and then when Lucas is at the pool, Evan sings, "Fantasy" to show how attracted he is to him, however, an embarrassing moment happens and the girls (India's relatives) laughs. In season two, Lucas confesses to Evan that he has a crush on him, and they suddenly kiss. Evan makes Lucas prove that the kiss meant something to him. In "Duets Deux", while Lucas prepares for a duet with Kurt, Evan gives him good luck, and tells him that he loves him and asks him to be his boyfriend. Lucas accepts and they kiss. In "Popular", Lucas sings a song to Evan. Songs Season Two: In a Duet: Season One: Season Two: In a Group Number: *'You Get What You Give ('Battle Of The Sexes) ''(with Jaxon, Miles, James, John, Kevin and Lucas) *'''The Goonies "R" Good Enough (Two of Hearts) ''(with Lucas and John)'' *'This Is Halloween ('This Is Halloween) ''(with James, Bella, Hallie, Miles, John, Jaxon, Rose, Nicole, Breezy and Lucas)'' *'There For You ('My Boyfriend's Back... Maybe?) ''(with Jaxon, James, Honey, Bella, Hallie, Miles, Rose, Nicole, John, Kevin, Breezy and Lucas)'' *'Tonight, Tonight ('Don't Turn Around)' ''(with Jaxon, James, Miles, Nicole, Breezy, John, Honey, Bella, India, Rose, Lucas and Hallie) *'''Blow (Battle For Sectionals) ''(with Jaxon, Hallie, Bella, Nicole, Rose, John, Miles and Lucas)'' *'I Made It ('Battle For Sectionals) (with John, Jaxon, James and Miles) *'Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays '(Rocking Around the Christmas Tree) (with Blaine, James, Jaxon, John and Lucas) *'The Party's Just Begun ('The Power of Love) (with John, Honey and Breezy) *'Unfaithful ('The Power Of Love) ''(with Jaxon and James)'' *'Love Conquers All ('Love Conquers All) (with Jaxon, James and Breezy) *'Family Affair ('Regionals) ''(with India, Kevin, Hallie and Declan)'' *'They Don't Care About Us ('Heal the World) ''(with Jaxon, James, Hallie, Bella, India, Miles and Declan)'' Gallery Evan2.jpg M76v4i.jpg Evan1.jpg Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:New Directions Members Category:Male Characters Category:LGBT Characters